Yours Forever and Ever
by The Ravenclaw F. Hornist L'99
Summary: Harry, depressed after Cedric's death, finds himself in the Room of Requirements. Draco then walks in on him crying his eyes out, and they find themselves falling in love with each other. Drarry DM/HP Good!Malfoys


Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter and gorgeous Draco Malfoy, or anyone else.

Summary: Harry, depressed after Cedric's death, finds himself in the Room of Requirements. Draco then walks in on him crying his eyes out, and they learn some interesting things about each other. Drarry DM/HP Good!Malfoys

It was a warm June day, and Harry was walking slowly down the corridor, not caring where he was going.

He was trying to avoid eye contact with everyone, which was easy. No one dared make eye contact with him anyways.

People were avoiding him everywhere, and some of them whispered behind their hands as he passed by them. No doubt about it, they were talking about him.

This was just like the first time he had come out of the hospital wing from being port keyed back to Hogwarts with Ced-no he told himself firmly. Don't start thinking about it now.

Feeling depressed, he turned a corner and to his extreme relief, he found it to be empty.

Suddenly he realized he was on the 7th floor, and vaguely remembering there wasn't much on the Marauder's Map about this particular floor, sat down on the ground.

Miserable, trying hard not to think about the events that happened a couple of days ago, Harry never the less was keeping his emotions in check. Growing up with the Dursley's meant he had to grow up fast, and he didn't remember the last time he had cried, besides the time that Mrs. Weasley had hugged him in the hospital wing a couple of days ago.

Trying to occupy himself in other matters, he stared at the huge tapestry that was hanging opposite a huge stretch of blank wall. It depicted Barnabas the Barmy's foolish attempts to train trolls for the ballet.

Silently he thought "I wish there was somewhere where I could escape from everyone, a place where only people who cared about me and wanted to talk to me could find me.

Suddenly to his shock, the black wall opposite the tapestry had a simple wooden door in the middle of it. Blinking a couple time to make sure he wasn't dreaming he slowly got up, and pulling out his wand, he checked to see if anyone was observing him, before grabbing ahold of the silver door knob and with a slight creak, it opened up.

The door opened to reveal a small, cozy room, with a comfy looking couch that could seat two in the middle of the room. Harry immediately walked over to it and sunk down into it.

Suddenly, he felt something erupt inside him and before he could stop himself he had burst into tears, and sobbing like never before curled up into a ball.

After a few seconds there was a gentle knock on the door and hearing it open then close, a very familiar cold but slightly concerned and surprised voice floated across the room "Potter are you crying?"

Harry, not looking up at the blond said "Look Malfoy, I'm not in the mood for your crap right now, so if you are going to hex me, do it now and then leave me alone" he said through his sobs, his voice raised.

Suddenly he felt an arm go around his shoulders, and Draco's voice without a trace of coldness said softly "Harry, please listen to me, I don't want to hex you. I want to talk to you."

Harry, finally looking up at Malfoy, so surprised that he stopped crying said dryly "So now I'm Harry instead of Potter, eh, Draco?" Draco, now slightly surprised too said "I see it's the same for me too, apparently" with a slight smirk.

He was relieved that Harry had stopped crying and said "Harry, if you want to, can you tell me what's wrong?" Harry replied "Has…has your father told y...you Lord…Lord Voldemort is back? I…I…I saw him in…in t…the g…gra…grave y…y…y…yar…yard a…a couple of…of nights a…ago" close to tears again, stuttering just as bad as Professor Quirrell did.

"Yes" Draco said calmly "Yes he has. He wanted me to pass on a message to you when I get the chance." "Oh now really, now what would a Death Eater want to tell me other than that I should give myself up to Voldemort, I suck at magic, I don't stand a chance...all that standard _stuff_" replied Harry, both curious and amused.

Draco, laughing now, said "You're so hilarious, here, he wrote it in a letter for you" passing the letter to Harry. Harry gingerly opened the envelope, and taking the letter out read out loud "Dear Draco, Please give this letter on to Harry Potter, when you manage to corner him alone somewhere, oh wait, I meant have a private word with him." Harry, laughing looked at Draco, who blushed slightly. "Go on, continue reading it" Draco said.

"Harry, I just wanted to say I'm on your side now, Narcissa too. I don't know about Draco, who is probably reading this over your shoulder right now, but he probably will say the same. I realized that the Dark Lord is cold and cruel. I think you probably need at least one or two counts of support, since I doubt that very many people believe you. Sincerely, Lucius Malfoy."

Harry looked up at the blonde, stunned, tears forming at his eyes. He never imagined that support would come from such an unlikely source. Draco, who had been watching Harry very carefully, wasn't surprised that he was crying again.

Harry, brushing the tears away hastily, said to Draco "Can you tell your father I said thanks." "Sure, or you can write to him. Actually, write a letter to him, and then meet me in the owlery tomorrow morning at say oh…7 o'clock." "Ok, later though" Harry said grinning.

"So Draco, I've never told anyone, not even Hermione or Ron but…but I'm a poof. There, I said it, laugh all you want." Draco, slightly surprised said "Why are you telling me?" Harry shrugged, watching Draco to see what he would say. "Well you aren't alone." Harry confused, suddenly realized what he was saying. "You too? You're a poof too?" "Yes" Draco said simply. "Harry, I just wanted to say…" the blond said, not able to finish his sentence. "Oh don't worry, I love you too" Harry said. "Oh good, I was starting to get worried" Draco said teasingly. Harry playfully punched him in the shoulder as he said "Dray!"

Suddenly, Harry realized that the blonds eyes were cute, something he had never noticed before. He supposed that was because he and Draco had always been enemies since day 1. Draco was also staring into Harry's eyes. They had a certain look in them that made them have a cool feeling to them but he couldn't figure it out.

Simultaneously, they both leaned forward. Harry thought, silently "Don't let anyone else in here." Draco's small, soft hands had found their way into Harry's large, rough hands. Their lips made contact. After several moments they broke apart, Harry felt as blissful as when the Imperius Curse was put on him. Draco was extremely happy. Draco's cool grey eyes locked with Harry's bright green eyes before they went at it again a couple more times.

They eventually stopped, and Harry reluctantly let go of Draco's pale hands. "Listen, if I don't go, Hermione and Ron will panic. Tomorrow morning at the owlery, ok?" "Ok" Draco said. "I'll leave first, then you should leave" Draco said. "Bye" Harry said miserably. "Bye" Draco replied before sweeping away

Harry walked slowly up the stairs to the owlery, letter in hand. He had gone straight up to his dormitory, the moment he had gotten back to the Gryffindor common room, telling Ron and Hermione that he had wanted to be alone. He had made several attempts at a letter before finally getting what he wanted. He silently dressed, and slipped out of his dormitory around 6:45.

He quietly went downstairs, and went out of the portrait hole, going the route to the Owlery, his letter in hand, addressed to Lucius Malfoy, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England. Draco had told him the address to the Malfoy Manor before they had left the room. He rounded the corner and opened the door to the Owlery.

He saw Draco leaning against the windowsill smiling. Harry immediately went to stand next to Draco, grinning at the blond. Hedwig immediately flew over to him and landed on Harry's arm, holding out her leg. Draco's eagle owl was already on his arm, and he was attaching the letter to his leg. Harry was following suit when suddenly there were footsteps slowly coming from the distance.

They both simultaneously let go of their owls. Harry, panicking ever so slightly now, said "We need to act like normal. Meet me on the 7th floor and I'll try to get the room back. Only you and I can get into there. Ok?" "Ok" came the reply.

Harry raising his voice said with false anger "Look Malfoy, I don't care what you think. " Draco, following suit said "Look, just because you're the _Chosen One, _doesn't mean you are the only one that can have an opinion!"

"Whatever, you are just an evil pure-blood, and your parents are just evil people!" "Perfect little Potter, your just a stuck up arrogant boy, just like your filthy father!" Harry, pretending to sound hurt said with false anger as he winked at Draco "Whatever Malfoy! You think that just because you are a pure blood you practically own this school!"

Draco, sounding mock angry nearly shouted "Just you wait Potter; just you wait till my father hears about this!" Harry, with a false sarcastic voice said mockingly "_Wait till my father hears about this! _Isn't it time you got a new retort? That one was _so_ 4 years ago! What can your father ever do to me? Turn me into a ferret?"

Draco, also pretending to sound angry and hurt said "Leave ferrets out the! My father can do dark magic! _The Boy who Lived_! Ha! You just got lucky that one night!"

"Well Malfoy, I bet your mother would have sacrificed herself for you also if you were being attacked by Voldemort! Any decent mother would! YOU FOUL, LOATHSOME, EVIL LITTLE COCKROACH OF A PUREBLOOD!"

Harry said nearly screaming the last sentence. Draco's face drained of all color as he winked at Harry before screaming "NEVER WILL FORGET ABOUT THAT WILL YOU, YOU FILTY LITTLE HALF-BLOOD!"

The door suddenly burst open to reveal Hermione, Ron, and Professor McGonagall who looking alarmed and furious at the pair of them.

"MR. MALFOY! MR. POTTER! 20 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN FOR YOUR BEHAVIOUR AND DETENTION WITH PROFESSOR SNAPE IMMEDIATELY! I AM HORRIFIED AT YOUR BEHAVIOR! IF I HEAR ONE MORE PEEP OUT OF YOU TWO AGAIN YOU'LL BE IN DETENTION TILL YOU GRADUATE!

Both boys winced at that, while Hermione looked disapprovingly at Harry. They both filed out of the room heads bowed, as they followed their professor out, going to their detention.

Harry, who had already gone up to the 7th floor, had thought of what he wanted, and immediately the same door appeared, and the couch was still there. He had no sooner sat down when the blond came in. He sat down to Harry and put his arm around him.

"Hey Harry, I'm sorry about what I said back there. Can you forgive me?" Draco said, sounding anxious. "Sure, as long as you'll forgive me" Harry replied. "Wow that was pretty good what we did back there." "Yah, they looked completely horrified" Draco said, grinning. "I can't believe that we got a detention!" "Well, at least it will make them believe that that was real"

"They must have noticed my odd behavior and wanted to investigate." Harry said, thinking. "I can't believe it, you should have seen their expressions when they opened the door" said Draco, amused. "Yah, I'll probably hear about it later, but no matter, they won't be able to get in." Harry replied, not caring for once about his friends. "You know, I never knew I could love the _enemy_." Draco said, thoughtfully.

"Yah, but I DON'T care what other's think. If anyone finds out about it, if the whole school found out, I wouldn't care at all." Harry said, staring into Draco's grey eyes. Draco went slightly red, but grinned. "Hey can I visit you sometime over the summer?" Harry replied "Um, if you came over, my Aunt and Uncle would kill me, so _I_ should probably visit you." Draco looked slightly disappointed but said "Sure!"

Harry glanced at his watch and received a shock-they were leaving in an hour. "Listen, we're leaving in an hour, so write to me sometime this summer ok?" "Ok" the blond replied. "I'll see if we can arrange when you could come over to my house" "Sure" Harry said. "Bye" they both said at the same time, before leaving the room.

Draco had been anxiously waiting for Harry to come. He was in 12 Grimmauld Place, the secret headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. He had heard about the dementor attack on Harry and his muggle cousin, and was outraged. He couldn't wait to see him again. Suddenly he heard footsteps and the door nearest to him opened and closed. After a while, he heard Harry shouts, and Ron and Hermione's scared voices. Then stomps as the door banged open, and then Harry, looking angry entered.

The black haired boy smiled as soon as he saw the blond. He shouted "Draco" as he ran over to him, and threw his arms around him. All traces of his anger at Dumbledore disappeared at once as they kissed.

Suddenly the door banged open and there were sobs as there were footsteps and suddenly there was an awkward silence. They broke apart and saw Ginny in Ron's arms, sobbing. Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George looked stunned, staring at both Draco and Harry. Harry went bright red while Draco went dead white. Ginny ran down the hallway and down the stairs as Harry ran after her, stopping in the hallway. Everyone had run after him and the blond had run up to him.

They looked at each other and Harry looked at Draco, and grinning they kissed. It sounded like a lot of people were running up the stairs. They were so glued together that they didn't break apart till after the stairs had stopped making noises and Ginny's sobs were audible again. Once they broke apart, they looked at the newcomers. Everyone was staring at them, stunned. Draco nudged Harry and he looked pointedly at a room. Harry took Draco's hand and they both walked into an empty room.

They both sat down on the bed still holding hands. Draco was looking strangely at the black haired boy. He leaned over and said with fake concern "Are you mine?" Harry laughed before saying softly back in the blonde's ear "Yes Draco, I'll be yours forever and ever."


End file.
